


Potts and Potter

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Gen, Manipulative Dumbledore, harry potter raised by not dursleys, harry potter raised by pepper potts, harry wasn't raised by the dursleys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virginia Potts, better known as Pepper, frowned at the people in front of her. Normally when Pepper frowned she either sent Tony Stark and his many employees running or she reduced a reporter to tears. Unfortunately for the two strangely dressed people, who had introduced themselves as professors, did not know this. </p><p>Pepper deepened her frown when the man, wearing what appeared to be purple and orange robes, smiled at her his eyes twinkling like what he said made perfect sense and therefore it would be ridiculous to question him. Unfortunately for the professor, Pepper was used to much stranger things happening and had made it her mission in life to make sure that Tony really did understand what he was doing, so chose to question everything. </p><p>"You want me to send Harry where?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pepper and Professors

\---

Virginia Potts, better known as Pepper, frowned at the people in front of her. Normally when Pepper frowned she either sent Tony Stark and his many employees running or she reduced a reporter to tears. Unfortunately for the two strangely dressed people, who had introduced themselves as professors, did not know this. 

Pepper deepened her frown when the man, wearing what appeared to be purple and orange robes, smiled at her his eyes twinkling like what he said made perfect sense and therefore it would be ridiculous to question him. Unfortunately for the professor, Pepper was used to much stranger things happening and had made it her mission in life to make sure that Tony really did understand what he was doing, so chose to question everything. 

"You want me to send Harry where?"

Dumbledore, or whatever he introduced himself as, looked at Pepper with what he must think was a friendly smile and repeated himself slowly, as if talking to a child. "Harry is a wizard, he has magic. All those strange things he can do, all those things that just seemed to happen are-"

Pepper cut him off with a wave of her hand and a glare. "Yes, yes, yes. I already know Harry is a wizard, I just want to know what you think you're doing demanding I let my child travel to a different country, thousands of miles away, to attend a school that has shown no interest in him before. A school I might add, that we know nothing about."

Pepper watched the professors shift nervously in front of her, "You. Ah, you already knew Harry was a wizard, my dear?"

Pepper rolled her eyes in annoyance, tapping her foot impatiently, as the elderly professor avoided answering his question, "Why yes of course. It was rather obvious."

The old man frowned, his eyes still twinkling. The other professor, who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, spoke for the first time, "How was it rather obvious? Muggles don't normally-"

Pepper snorted, "I presume you are rather behind on world news then?"

Professor McGonagall frowned at the irritated woman in front of her with confusion, "World news?" she asked. Pepper nodded, as the professors both frowned, "I hardly see what that has to do with anything."

Pepper gave the two professors sympathetic look as she did what Dumbledore had done earlier and began to explain her point to them, as if talking to small children, "The world has known about magic for years." she told them, amusement seeping in to her voice as the professors paled and began to protest, Pepper waved them off with a flick of her hand, "When an inter dimensional rift opens in the sky over a city like New York, only for a sorcerer that demonstrated his power and claimed to be a god tries to take over the world, people talk." she told them. 

She gave the shocked professors a look that would have sent Tony running from his lab, in the middle of an experiment or not, that was not a look that you argue with. "Now try and explain to me again why I should send my child away to a place thousands of miles away to live in an obviously out of touch, not to mention from what Ive seen, out of data community."

Both professors stared at her for a moment, it seemed that if this woman had her way then Harry would never reenter the wizarding world. Dumbledore realising he was losing a pupil, a pupil he needed to make in to the perfect weapon, decided that a letting a little wandless magic play the part of Miss Potts decision was needed and so quickly replied, "Miss Potts, don't you think that it would be better for Harry to go to the same school as his parents?" He asked, pushing a bit more of his magic in to his suggestion, "It would be better for him after all if he was to be surrounded by people like him, with magic. Do you really want to leave Harry without the training and education he needs-"

"No." 

Dumbledore frowned, "No, my dear?"

Pepper nodded her head firmly in decision, "No, Harry will not be going to Hogwarts school."

"But his education-" McGonagall tried to argue.

"I am more than capable of finding tutors for Harry, in fact I have already found tutors for Harry, they have been teaching him for several years and have suggested many places Harry could go for a magical and a non-magical education." Pepper paused as she looked at the professors, "I would advise you not to try to influence my decisions using magic again Professor Dumbledore." She told the old man, threat clear in her voice. 

McGonagals eyes widened, "How dare you accuse the Headmaster-" 

"I'm not accusing him, Professor McGonagall." Pepper snapped at the woman, taking her phone from her jacket pocket and began to type a message only glancing down at her phone to send the message. "I'm telling him I know what he's trying to do." 

McGonnagal spluttered as Dumbledore glared at the red head stood in front of him, a man in a suit walked confidently in to the room followed with two men who appeared to be armed with muggle weaponry. Pepper turned, nodding to the man. 

"This is Happy and he's going to show you out of the building." She told the professors, tucking her phone back away. 

The man introduced as Happy stepped forward to stand at Peppers side, "If you'll follow me please." he addressed the professors. 

McGonagall huffed, "You can't just throw us out!" she exclaimed.

Pepper smiled, "I can, I will and I am, goodbye professors." 

The armed guards stepped forwards, the professors watching them wearily, before slowly following them away from the angry red head. Happy following behind them as the one of the guards lead them to the doors and the other drifted to the side.

\---


	2. Trouble, Tech and Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite all that Tony had been through in his life, kidnappings, rumours, random attacks and the general publics opinion and varying reactions to him, he still tried to see the good in people. Now, most of SHEILD would see this as a weakness or a way to try and control him, but Tony had good instincts in regards to peoples intentions. 
> 
> And it was these instincts that led him to watching as two strangely dressed people walked in to the building, the thing that really got his attention though was the way the other people on the screen seemed to walk around them, not acknowledge their presence as they walked through the main reception area. Tony frowned as one of the guards that were always present in that particular area of the building walked towards the two strange people, only to turn away from them with a confused look when the stranger of the two, an old man with what appeared to be purple and orange robes, waved a stick in his direction.

\---

Despite all that Tony had been through in his life, kidnappings, rumours, random attacks and the general publics opinion and varying reactions to him, he still tried to see the good in people. Now, most of SHEILD would see this as a weakness or a way to try and control him, but Tony had good instincts in regards to peoples intentions. 

And it was these instincts that led him to watching as two strangely dressed people walked in to the building, the thing that really got his attention though was the way the other people on the screen seemed to walk around them, not acknowledge their presence as they walked through the main reception area. Tony frowned as one of the guards that were always present in that particular area of the building walked towards the two strange people, only to turn away from them with a confused look when the stranger of the two, an old man with what appeared to be purple and orange robes, waved a stick in his direction. 

Tony continues to watch the two people, opening another screen to his left as he called security, only to be reassured that they had recognised a threat and were going to deal with it quickly. He smiled, his team security team was one of the best on the planet after all. And after some training, from some friendly Asgardian visitors, his security team could identify a threat that was using magic, a threat just like the two strangely dresses people on the screen. 

Tony watched was several armed guards, Happy among them, followed the two people as they made their way through the building. Other members of staff had already been informed of the threat and measures had already been taken to ensure their safety and the safety various projects and research. 

"Sir, Miss Potts wishes to speak to you." Tony gave a startled yelp as Jarvis spoke, the security team on one of the screens in front of him gave each other amused looks as he glared at them before shutting the screen. 

Tilting his head to the side Tony went back to watching the other screen with the two people on, smaller screens showing the progress of the security team. "Tell her I'm busy Jarvis." he told the AI.

"I have, sir, but she insists that it is important." 

"Well whats so important that you have to interrupt me while security is trying to deal with a threat?" Tony asked, annoyance obvious in his voice.

"She says it is about Harry, sir." 

Tonys head snapped up as he spoke, "Why didn't you say so then?" he waved a hand as he picked up a head set to talk to Pepper.

"Hey Pepp-"

"Shut up Tony." Uh-oh. He knew that tone of voice, thats the glare voice. Tony could guarantee right now some unfortunate piece of paper work or reporter was on the receiving end of that look, he winced in sympathy. 

"Yes Pepper." he muttered, despite what people may have thought, he did have self preservation instincts.

"I need you to let them in, Tony." 

Tony frowned before glancing at the screen showing the two strange people, "Who?" Pepper couldn't think he would just let them in, could she?

"The people that have just walked in to the building, the threat." She sighed, sounding tired, "I need you to let them in."

Tony made a sound of confusion, "What has that got to do with Harry?" he asked.

Pepper made an irritated sound, "They want to take him to England, to go to some magic school in the middle of nowhere." 

Oh, it was those people, leaning over and quickly typing a message to security Tony replied, "Ah. Those Hogs whatever people?"

Pepper hummed in agreement. 

Tony snorted, "I'll watch over the security feeds." he told her as he opened another screen, "Happy will be right outside with a team if you need him, okay?" 

Pepper sighed in annoyance, "Tony-"

"No, no. It's fine, really." he told her, waving away her concern. He knew she would admit it was a good idea and the pause as she hesitated when she replied was enough for him to grin in success. 

"Fine." she told him, on the screen Pepper turned and gave the camera he was watching through a look, he winced. "Tell them to wait for my order before they move."

Tony nodded in agreement before realising Pepper couldn't see him, he sighed dramatically before replying, "Yes mom." On the screen Pepper rolled her eyes as she disconnected the call and turning to face the doors the two people would walk through. 

Tony watched as the two people stumbled in to the room and in to the range of the camera that was currently showing a very irritated Pepper. 

The old man in the awful robed straightened up, puffing out his chest in self importance before looking at Pepper with twinkling eyes that made Tony uncomfortable, "Ah, Miss Potts, we have been looking for you." 

Pepper raised an eyebrow at the two people that stood before her before crossing her arms, "And may I ask why you have been looking for me?"

Tony grinned as he watched Pepper, they had been informed by the American Ministry of Magic something like this might happen, SHEILD had even stepped in to offer their assistance should anything happen leading to hours of meetings and planning for future events. It would be funny to see them try and persuade Pepper to do anything, especially when they were aware what the two people were up to. 

Tony was dragged from his thoughts as Pepper spoke, "You want me to send Harry where?", moving her hands to her hips looking at the two people, who he vaguely recalled introducing themselves as professors, gave Pepper what could possibly have passed as a friendly smile in any other situation. 

The older one, Dumble whatever it was Phil said his name was, gave Pepper a smile as he repeated what he said as if he was speaking to a child, Tony winced as Pepper began to glare at the old man as he carried on talking oblivious to how she was reacting to him speak, "Harry is a wizard, he has magic. All those strange things he can do, all those things that just seemed to happen are-"

On screen Pepper cut him off, Tony giggled at the surprised look the man gave her, obviously not used to people questioning what he said. "Yes, yes, yes. I already know Harry is a wizard, I just want to know what you think you're doing demanding I let my child travel to a different country, thousands of miles-"

Tony turned away from the screen with a fond smile, "Hey Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Tell me you're recording this." he asked, amusement obvious in his voice.

"Of course, sir." Tony could have sworn Jarvis sounded insulted that he would think otherwise.

He clapped his hands, "Excellent. Give Agent a call and show him the footage."

He turned around to watch Pepper again, "Oh, and tell Fury that its started."

"Of course, sir."

On screen Pepper had taken out her phone, a small chime of a message alert told Tony that it was time to get rid of the professors. One one of the smaller screens Happy pulled out his phone, nodding to the two armed guards that remained with him before heading towards the doors to the room, tucking away his phone as he went. 

On screen Pepper turned, nodding to the men that entered the room, briefly looking over to the camera she knew Tony was watching trough and giving him a reassuring look. 

"This is Happy and he's going to show you out of the building." She told the professors, tucking her phone back away. 

Tony smiled as Happy stepped forward to stand at Peppers side, "If you'll follow me please." he addressed the professors. 

McGonagall huffed, "You can't just throw us out!" she exclaimed. Tony snorted, obviously they had been a arrogant enough to just presume that they could walk in to the building and walk out with Harry, not bothering to look in to who's building it was or who Pepper worked for. 

Pepper smiled, "I can, I will and I am, goodbye professors." Tony clapped in approval, even if Pepper couldn't see him, he knew that she probably knew what he was doing. 

The armed guards stepped forwards, the professors watching them wearily, before slowly following them away from the angry red head. Happy following behind them as the one of the guards lead them to the doors and the other drifted to the side.

Pepper sighed, turning to the camera she gave Tony a knowing look, "I take it Phil is on his way down then?"

Her phone chimed as Tony sent her a quick message, watching her as she opened the message and gave a laugh. "They wont know what hit them." she told the room in general before walking out the door to meet Phil. Tony flicked a hand at the screen as he began to walk away from his lab, pulling out his phone he called Agent, "Hey, are you here yet? I can't wait to put the plan in to action."

\---


	3. Mistakes and Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it all seemed to be like such a good plan to the elderly wizard, little did he know that his next decision will change the fate of not only himself but the wizarding world. 
> 
> Dumbledore may have been content to sit in his office and plan but that simply made min unaware of the many people that had already put their own plans in to motion before the wizard had even left the Stark building in New York.

\---

Dumbledore sat in his office a look of concentration on his face as he popped another lemon drop in to his mouth. 

If Miss Potts was unwilling to send Harry to Hogwarts then he will have to find a way to persuade her otherwise, even if that meant that he had to give Miss Potts a little magical help to change her mind. She may have been able to tell that he was trying to influence her before, but it was probably just some kind of new muggle technology. 

Dumbledore was confident in his ability to get Harry to Hogwarts and make him in the the weapon he needed to win the war. 

And if Harry wasn't the one to win the war by defeating Voldemort then he will just have to convince the boy to let Voldemort kill him as per the prophesy stated, that way Dumbledore can step in and he will be the saviour once again. 

Yes, it all seemed to be like such a good plan to the elderly wizard, little did he know that his next decision will change the fate of not only himself but the wizarding world. 

Dumbledore may have been content to sit in his office and plan but that simply made min unaware of the many people that had already put their own plans in to motion before the wizard had even left the Stark building in New York. 

\---


	4. Phil and Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Phil Coulson was good at what he did, even if he himself sometimes wasn't sure what exactly it was he did, despite this and the unpredictability of SHEILD everyone could agree on two things, if you had a problem you go to Agent Coulson, if that problem is Tony Stark you definitely go to Agent Coulson.

\---

Agent Phil Coulson was good at what he did, even if he himself sometimes wasn't sure what exactly it was he did, despite this and the unpredictability of SHEILD everyone could agree on two things, if you had a problem you go to Agent Coulson, if that problem is Tony Stark you definitely go to Agent Coulson. 

Because of this it would have been thought that people could agree about their opinion of Agent Coulson, but no, despite everything people could agree on from the fact that Phil was the one person you wanted to to be on a mission with, from the mission going well to the mission going to hell, Phil was the best. 

If you wanted paperwork completed on time, Phil would do it. 

If something needed doing, Phil would not only get it done, he'd get it done in an amazing and unexpected way that could leave even the most experienced agents baffled and looking around in confusion. 

Unfortunately it was because of this people couldn't seem to decide how Phil did it. How could be anything from surviving that mission to getting that other thing done. But most of the time it seemed to be how he got the person to do the thing, be it Fury or the Avengers, Phil had a kind of power around him that meant they did as they were told, rather than acting s they normally do, which is to say they act like over energetic and bad tempered children. 

Because of this mystery and how Phil just seemed to be the person to go to, people began to speculate. Was he a mutant? Was he a god? Was he an alien? Was he just that fabulous? (According to several interns, yes he was just that fabulous, you don't question the fabulous that is Agent Coulson, no its just not done.) Was he a cyborg? Did he actually need to sleep? Did he survive solely on coffee? (The canteen staff seemed to think so.) What was happening between him and a certain purple archer? 

It was from these outlandish and sometimes, if only rarely, believable rumours that led to a bet. And then another. And another. Before eventually there was whiteboard in the staff break room on the helicarrier listing theory's and names of agents who put forward the theory, each one with eyes on the prize money that had somehow been packed in to several jars and boxes around the board. For some people it as a sticky note and a dollar, but for others it was a serious theory and money they hoped they could spare. 

Unfortunately for Phil the board wasn't going anywhere, Tony and a few agents from various departments made sure of that. 

It was these theories and a long few days with a lot of work and coffee and not enough sleep, that led Phil to hiding in his office to fill out paper work and reply to various emails and messages he hadn't read yet. 

The office, despite the amount of paperwork pled on and around the desk with computer pushed precariously to the edge of the desk to make room for a space to lay paper and write reports, pen pots balancing on paperwork on the floor by Phil's feet. 

It was here that Phil's phone began to ring, despite how tired he was and how much he didn't want to answer the call, he still reached in to his jacket to see what he was needed for now, with a sigh he glanced down at the phone, screen glowing softly as it announced the incoming call, Tony's name proudly displayed in bold black letters.

"Yes, Tony?" Phil answered as he lent back in his chair, as comfortable as it was, it was uncomfortable to sit for so long in one place. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but master Stark is busy and has asked me to send you some security footage, I have been informed to tell you that it is of the upmost importance to see, sir."

"Thank you, Jarvis." he replied as he listened to the AI relay Tony's message, reaching for his key board to look at what Tony wanted him to see. 

"Of course, sir." the AI replied as the call disconnected. 

The footage that was soon playing on the screen in front of him made him smile, the hours of missed sleep forgotten, as he listened to Pepper threaten the two other people on the screen. 

With a soft laugh he reached for his phone again, this time to call director fury, "Sir? It's time." 

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, "So they finally came for the kid?" 

"Yes, sir." Phil replied as he stood from his desk, stepping round paperwork as he tucked his phone back in to his jacket. 

He paused before he reached to door and spoke to the seemingly empty empty room without turning around, "You are welcome to come as well." 

There was a pause before a shuffling could be heard from the ventilation shaft in the corner of the room and a mutter of "Yes, sir." Phil smiled as he continued walking towards the door, rolling his eyes as his phone began ringing again, this time it was Tony and not just Jarvis passing on a message, "Hey, are you here yet? I can't wait to put the plan in to action."

\---


	5. Agent Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil hadn't just been annoyed when he saw the footage of the two teachers, he was angry, furious even. 
> 
> They had not only been arrogant enough to simply walk in to the Stark building without informing anyone of their presence, no, that could be understood given magical Britain's reputation.

\---

Phil hadn't just been annoyed when he saw the footage of the two teachers, he was angry, furious even. 

They had not only been arrogant enough to simply walk in to the Stark building without informing anyone of their presence, no, that could be understood given magical Britain's reputation. 

No, what really annoyed Phil and pushed him closer to the point of madness than any of the other SHEILD agents had ever seen them, was that it seemed that the professors were going to give a letter to Harry before taking him to Hogwarts. They were going to kidnap Harry. They were just going to take him, and it seemed that the wizard in the awful robes whom he knew to be Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School among many of his titles, was going to force Harry there by using mind magics. 

Phil was furious, no one harmed his nephew. He could still remember when Harry was younger, just after Pepper had brought him to meet some other people and make a home for the little boy. Tony had JARVIS save most of the security footage from the time, little Harry would follow Pepper and himself around like a lost little ducking, wide eyed and curious. Phil had never been very good with children, despite Tonys arguments that he was good at everything, but even he had adored Harry. 

And now someone was trying to take him away. 

Phil walked through the helicarrier, a murderous gleam in his eye that sent several people scuttling out of his way as he walked towards Director Fury. 

\---


	6. Magical America Goverment Crew

\---

Fury saw Phil coming, watching his progress towards him in the reflection of one of the many computer screens in front of him. He cringed inwardly at the look on Phil's face, hoping that it wasn't another incident in the middle of nowhere than needed clearing away before the media descended upon the situation. 

"Sir." Phil addressed him, stepping up to his side. His voice didn't give anything away and that was almost worse than if he had shouted or at least gave some indication of what happened. Fury tilted his head in acknowledgement, allowing the silence that had swept over the other people in the room to stretch on as he waited for Phil to continue. "Its time to put plan MAGIC in to play." 

An agent in the far corner of the room whimpered and several others paled, looking faint as they looked at the to men in horror. 

Fury turned to face his friend, his coat swishing around his knees as he looked at Phil searchingly with his only good eye. 

"They made contact." He questioned, voice guarded and angry, he especially was not please with magical Britain's actions. 

"Yes, Sir." 

Fury paused, he wanted to know what had happened but pushed his question away, he knew he would find out soon enough, so instead asked, "Were any injured?" 

"No, Sir, but one of the targets attempted to influence Miss Potts decision using mind magics." 

Fury stiffened, pushing his shoulders back he turned back to the agents still gazing uncertainly at the two. He nodded, his gaze heavy with anger and determination. "It looks like its time to hit back. I want everyone to carry out their duties as normal. Those of you that have your role to play," his gaze swept the room, looking pointedly at a handful of agents, "you know what to do." 

Time seemed to stop for a moment before the director snapped, "Well, what are you waiting for?" prompting nervous murmurs and noise to fill the room once more. 

Fury turned away from the noise, gesturing for Phil to follow him as he walked away, "Does Stark know were on our way?" 

Phil nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Fury smiled, "Then it looks like its time to put a plan of our own in to action."

\---


End file.
